Twin Tails
by Reknownst
Summary: "Annie, I'm so happy we met..." Mina's voice was light, vapor sifting away into the air. "I'm so glad we're friends..." Annie felt her smile grow just a bit wider. "Me too, Mina. Me too." Implied Millius/ Mylius - Mina, Mina - Eren


**_A/N: A quick whatevers because I'm honestly unhealthily obsessed with Mina. I need onions guys (Opinions) Or Hate pls_**.

* * *

Her heart seemed to pound as he came to mind and his name almost exclusive to her mind. She was even unaware of how those thoughts had even come about in the first place. When exactly had she began to look at him in such a light? Eren Jaeger was reckless and impulsive, violently so, He was beyond stubborn, something he had shown a countless amount of times, especially when it came to someone as pragmatic as Jean or as overprotective as Mikasa.

Mina exhaled in boredom. It had been a year since she had enrolled with the 104th and already she could speculate who the top ten graduates could be and Jaeger was certainly one of them.

"Mina," She tensed when she heard the voice, but turned to an observant Millius's direction. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh...yeah." Already she had forgotten they had just filed into the mess hall. Already, she had forgotten how sore they all were. She turned her full attention to Millus then. She had been thinking of something to say, but Zermusky had already piqued her interest, and embarrassment.

"You've been staring at Jaeger quite a bit."

"How would you know?" She shot back. The gesture had been admittedly more pointed than she would've liked. He raised his brows as if he were entertained. In fact, he probably was.

"A little defensive, don't you think?" The realization flooded into her face, and even made note of the burning that followed it. Already, she had forgotten annoyingly perceptive Zermusky could be. If he had noticed the way she had been looking at Eren, then just how many others had seen the same?

"I just...don't understand." Her hands fiddled with one of the tails of her hair. "Thomas is usually talking about how terrifying the titans really are, even though none of us outside of Eren and Mikasa have really even seen one and he's got a point. Humanity's even closer to being wiped out... I don't see how Eren could be so idealistic..." She caught Millius's boyish grin and she soon found herself smiling; she threw a piece of her bread at him.

"And I take it that you're attracted to 'Mr. Death-walker' over there too? You've been hanging around Annie for too long." She raised a brow at him skeptically.

"Are you implying that she has a thing for Eren?" She paused, then added: "I guess I could see that." she giggled. "And she's not that bad. She's just a very subtle person." Millius shrugged.

"And she's cold, distant and a slew of other things I won't care to mention. She beat the hell out of Jaeger during drills the other day. You're telling me _that's_ a nice thing to do? Jaeger's one of the best fighters we've got here and she tossed him around like nothing."

"I'm aware," She still felt the defensive edge in her voice and she could see that Millius did too but he let it slide and instead took up the piece of bread she had thrown at him to take a bite out of it. He eyed her, almost leering at her mockingly; she rolled her eyes. "No sense in trying to be the ladies man again. You're actually quite bad at it..." He grumbled frivolously. She pinched him playfully.

"What was that?"

"I said, that I would've thought you would've given more clues than that." He chuckled, rubbing where she had struck him. "Come on, Twin Tails, the least you can do it admit it."

"A-admit what?" Mina had almost immediately slapped herself for such a blatant slip-up. Of course he was referring to Jaeger. He had already confirmed that he knew she had been _looking _at him. She flushed. He was no Armin, but he was definitely one of the sharpest people she knew.

"So you really _do_ have the hots for Death-walker." Her brows wriggled at the slight drop in his voice. She decided she was going to tease him about it.

"Hey Millius-" And she stopped, looking past him and spotting Annie, who strode up behind him and took the seat next to him in silence. Millius grinned in Mina's direction, his brows arching flirtatiously before turning his eyes to Annie.

"So, Annie-"

"Go away." Mina shook her head at the blonde's staunch response. Millius often tried his best to get Annie to laugh, or smile even, though Mina often knew he seemed to be wanting to get so much more from her. She knew it, and Annie did too.

"No need to be so cold. It wouldn't hurt to try and make friends with others you know." Millius flashed his most inviting smile; Annie's eyes remained averted. "I just so happened to want to help you out." Annie was quiet even then and Millius turned to Mina with a shrug of his shoulders, who smiled warmly at him.

"You did say she was distant." Millius grinned.

"You did say she wasn't as bad as she seemed." Annie grunted at that, prompting a quizzical look from Millius. "But whatever. Maybe I'll try to lighten her up some other time. You two can go ahead and have your 'girl time'." Mina flashed him a smile before he walked off to assume a seat between Nac and Franz. She half tuned in to Nac's boisterous laughter about Millius's "strike-out". Millius more than likely picked up the playboy facade from Nac's usual blunt and sometimes obnoxious attitude.

"He's an idiot." Annie remarked.

"I'm sure he was just trying to lighten the mood. You know, Sasha and Connie are really the only ones who seem to be trying." Annie stared into her mug, in her usually cryptic manner. Mina frowned.

"Bastard!"

"Hey! Fuck you! I backed off!" Mina caught the smooth shift in Annie and she followed, followed her to yet another confrontation between Jean and Eren. They were at each others throats again, Jean clutching a fistful of Eren's shirt in what seemed to be jealousy. It wasn't too hard to see, considering Jean's feelings for Mikasa were more obvious than anything. What made it worse was that he was practically non-existent in her world.

_"At least I'm not that obvious."_ Mina blinked when she heard Jean crashing into the wooden floor. She a few times more as she steadied herself back into what was going on. She had spaced out, thinking about Eren...again. The mess hall doors behind the two creaked open and Mina felt something creep up her spine.

"I thought I heard a crash loud crash just now. Would anyone care to tell me exactly what the hell is going on?" It was almost strange at how fast the room had fallen silent. Jean and Eren returned back to their seats, a certain kind nervousness written into their faces. Everyone was familiar enough with Shadis's ability to intimidate people.

No one dared to make a sound; Mikasa rose her hand.

"Sasha ripped a giant fart, sir." The room exploded in laughter. Mina looked to Eren, who was quiet all the same.

* * *

Annie stood closest to the window, with the same bored expression on her face. If Mina was honest with herself, Annie's constant silence bummed her out a bit. Even so, she knew Annie wasn't all that bad and she could sometimes even draw a strained conversation out of the girl. It just seemed that today was an especially bad day.

"What are you brooding about over there?" No response. It was typical behavior of a typical Annie. "Hey, Annie," Mina felt bad sometimes when she pried like this. The 104th included quite a few people with their own trauma. Not surprisingly, Eren came to mind. There were moments when she saw the blood-thirst in his eyes and there were moments when she truly comprehended how dangerous he was. It was all too possible that Annie was the same way. Even so, she often found herself pestering Annie more times than not. "You can talk to me you know." Annie flicked a glance toward her before focusing back to the window. Dusk settled over the mountain view, painting the craggy surface an obsidian looking black. It would have been impossible it not for the sparsely placed torches throughout the camp.

"You should pay more attention to Millius." Mina kicked herself up, her feet swinging over the edge of the bed.

"You always sound so bored."

"It's not like there's anything better to do."

"You got a point I guess..." Awkwardness settled between them.

"What?" Mina ran her fingers loosely through one of the tails her of hair.

"You just seem... thoughtful." Mina stiffened when Annie turned her gaze onto her. Time seemed to make an effort to stretch itself then. Mina held firm and returned the stare.. An uncouth smile, or a fraction of it, spread across Mina's face.

Annie's body turned toward Mina entirely this time and Mina felt herself visibly tense before she realized that the short girl had moved past and over her, sinking into the old mattress next to her. Again, Annie lied still and it was quiet, keeping her face to the wall. Mina stared at her back for a few moments. It felt like Annie wanted her to speak, to say anything and Mina very nearly did. Instead, she let out a deep breath and turned the other way.

"How long have you looked at Eren that way?" Mina felt her skin tingle at the question.

"W-What's that supposed to mean? I don't even know what-"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." Mina huddled herself in embarrassment.

"I didn't think _you _would notice though. You seem like you'd worry about other things." Mina glanced over her shoulder. Annie's back was still turned to her.

"Are you going to answer or not?"

"Oh, well..." She hesitated. "I guess I can't really say. There was just 'things' I started to notice." Mina dug her head back into the mattress in embarrassment. "I don't even know why we're talking about something like this!" Her reaction made Annie twinge inwardly.

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" Mina managed a meager glimpse back at Annie. Her eyes peering over her shoulder at her. Mina ducked her head back into her pillow, muffling into the pillow. Annie closed her eyes for a moment; she turned back over. She wouldn't want Mina to see the break in her self-control had been tugging so fervently at her lips.

* * *

_"__Eren,"_ The boy was beaming. It was a rare thing seeing Eren like that. What was more, was that he was smiling at _her._ Mina's chest had tightened insufferably so. There was no rage, no anger and Eren appeared almost deceivingly docile. He brought his forearm up against hers in salute. Mina couldn't help but smile and return the gesture. _"__Oh, Eren..." _It was hard to think with such a smile beaming at her; she was staring at him entranced. She managed to blink once and suddenly, she was nestled under his shirtless form. His shoulders were broad and strong, the definition tracing to the rest of his body. To his arms, to his chest and midriff. Her eyes wondered lower until she realized something.

He was naked.

"E-Eren," she cried flustered, covering her face in embarrassment. "Put some clothes on!" His expression was muddled but that same smile from earlier was quick to resurface.

"I don't see the point in putting on clothes if you're not wearing them." he said with a laugh. Mina's eyes widened and she moved quick then, not even bothering to confirm his words and her arms folded around her chest in embarrassment.

"H-how much did you see...?" She hid her face into her shoulder as much as she could.

"I already saw everything." She glared at him.

"I never thought you'd be the type to go after girls..." He rose a brow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Again, Mina found herself ensnared. She was still aware that he laid over her, propped up only a single arm. She went to speak and squeaked instead when Eren abruptly moved in closer. His hands skirted lightly up her legs and to her sides. She fought to keep from crying out; it tickled quite a bit. Even so he had barely touched her and she already felt her body shaking slightly.

It was so uncharacteristic of Eren.

It was so unlike him. He pressed his lips to her neck. A small mewl escaped her.

_"Is this really happening...?"_ For some reason, a part of her felt guilty. She had kept her eyes away from his. He crooned her name and she clenched her teeth.

"Mina." She tried her best to ignore him as her heart throbbed in her skull. His hands had made her tense with a certain kind of want. She could only wonder if he were laughing at her. Another thought came to mind.

Annie would've probably known what to do. It seemed like she always did.

"Mina," he spoke again, this time with an amused chuckle. She felt his fingers suddenly and she bit down, eye clenched shut as she steeled herself. Inwardly, Mina pondered of how exactly she had come to such a thing with him, with Eren, especially when she found it hard to remember. She figured she would just have to ask Annie.

* * *

"Mina. Hey, Mina. Drills are going to start soon." Annie watched Krista struggle with her. Before Krista had shown up, Annie had watched Mina and had actually felt a little awkward. Mina had been squirming skittishly in her sleep mumbling mundanely something about Eren. She watched Krista attempts in vain for a few seconds longer before turning away.

"Ah...Annie," she could envision small Krista, smaller than her even, twiddling her thumbs in a such a passive manner; Annie spared the girl a glance. "Do you think you could help me...wake her up?" Annie stood there for a moment.

"Oi, Krista, why don't you leave cold and gloomy to her friend there. No problem for us if little Mina can't get her ass out of bed." That was Ymir, Annie thought to herself. She was often obnoxious in her demeanor and speech, so much that it would annoy someone like Annie, not that it was that difficult.

"But Ymir-"

"I'll take care of her," Annie interjected and Krista looked to her, a bit taken aback. "I'll take care of her." Annie repeated and Ymir chimed in.

"Come on, let's get a move on!" Krista awkwardly inched by Annie to Ymir's side with a fleeting glance before they both disappeared. Annie sighed inwardly. Her eyes passed to the window. Ymir and Krista had just lined up, which meant Shadis would starting the drills up soon.

Which meant that Mina would be screwed if Annie didn't get her up now. Annie grunted quietly. She grabbed hold of Mina's ankle and tugged. There was a sound "thump" and Mina jolted awake with a yawn and a scratch of the head.

"Annie...?" What time is it?" Annie blatantly tossed her eyes to the window and there was silence for a short moment.

"They're starting, aren't they?" was all Mina asked. Annie hoisted her up onto her feet.

"Yep."

* * *

It was close quarters drill today. Each of the trainees had been assigned a partner and was to learn the methods of dealing with an armed opponent, not that it mattered much anyway. She had been a little late to drills, and as punishment, she was to later to clean out the military outhouses. The thought made her stomach churn, though Shadis claimed it was the perfect job for a 'pigshit' like her.

"We're paired up, Twinnie." She made a face as she turned to him.

"Millius, can we not do this at the moment?" He frowned a bit.

"I thought I'd take to calling you something a little easier than 'Twin Tails. Anyway, is cleaning the bathrooms really that big of a deal?" Mina rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. It's just..." she trailed off and Millius waited for her. Mina caught sight of Annie, who was doing her utmost to avoid her partner and the exercise altogether. Annie was making her way acutely through the trainees when she was stopped by Reiner. Beside him was Eren.

Mina turned away then. None of what she had "experienced" had even been real, though the dream had been real enough. The thought itself reminded her that she needed to ask Annie for that certain advice.

"It's just what?" Mina stared blankly at Millius before she readjusted herself.

"Don't worry about it," she lied, tossing a glance over to Annie, who had prepared herself to engage an oncoming Eren.

"It's about Eren, isn't it?" Millius inquired. His voice was somewhat brooding; it made Mina uncomfortable to say the least.

"Well, yeah. I guess..."

"_Who else?"_ she thought to herself. He had prodded her about it just yesterday. It would be surprising if he had forgotten that fast.

"Oh..." he mumbled. Mina furrowed her brows in observation to which he responded with his most conspicuous smile he could muster. "I should've known considering he makes you into more of an airhead than you already are!" She glared at him first, but then cast him a look of concern.

"Millius, is something the matter?" His smile disappeared again.

"No. Do you think something's wrong?" Mina nodded matter-of-factly.

"I know you better than you think. You're not usually an asshole unless you're around Nac. An awkward neck rub and an aversion of his eyes was all the confirmation she needed. "So, you can tell me if something's bothering you." The sides of his mouth twitched. He rose his fists, obscuring his expression.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you some other time." Mina's expression remained the same. Still, she tightened her grip around the wooden knife and met him head on.

As expected, Millius replicated the training perfectly and Mina was moving past him and controlled as he flipped her onto her back rather harshly; he pilfered the wooden blade from her hands. For a moment, Mina lay there to catch her breath.

"Don't you think that was a little rough?" Millius shrugged, his expression almost as impassive as Annie's, but nowhere near as solid. Or maybe Mina just knew him even better than she thought.

"I figured that since we're in the military, we might as well go all out..." He looked at the replica sitting in his hand. "I'll even go next," he offered, tensing his body. Mina climbed to her feet. Her body ached slightly in protest; she settled in position anyway. She could feel Millius tense up further and she saw his eyes narrow vehemently, almost pointedly and it seemed to be directed at her especially.

He came at her a little _too _fast, knocking her over so that she scuffed against the barren landscape. In seconds, he had already straddled her and brought the knife down. She squirmed to the side, teeth clenched as she tried to work the wooden blade from his hand. She could feel the stares of some of the other trainees who had paused to watch their skirmish. She could hear the whispers, some of them a little too blatant.

_"...It's because he found out about Jaeger."_

_ "...It's crazy th__at she __never noticed."_ Millius pulled the knife back and brought it down a second time. This time, Mina managed to intercept his arms hallway through but the weapon was still inching for her.

_"__I never thought he'd snap so soon..."_

_ "He could get thrown out if he hurts her..."_ Mina's arms were pulsing now too. She was at her limit and he still would not budge. She broke her focus away from the stub briefly to catch Millius's own gaze. His pale eyes were hollow and somewhat unnerving. Mina turned her attention back to the wooden weapon. It was almost at her throat and her strength was at its limit.

The weight on her chest evaporated then and there, the wooden knife slipping from his hands and onto her chest. She heard a solid thud. She sat up, nearly running face first into a small, delicate looking hand extended before her. She met Annie's frigid eyes. Mina saw the strain the girl took in attempting to hide a satisfied smirk and for the most part, she did really well.

It warmed Mina all the more to know that she was the only one to know she had been smiling in the first place.

"By the way, the thumbs are the weakest areas on the hand." Annie took the knife from Mina as she helped her up. "Now, twist my wrist and slide the knife loose..." Mina did as told. "Then toss." Mina hesitated, foolishly and Annie was already loose and went to sweep Mina's feet out from under her but paused just seconds from doing so. She stood straight and walked by Mina. "That will get you killed, Mina."

Again, Mina saw the subtle detail in Annie's expression, the strain and the visible clenching of her teeth to keep from even letting a glimmer of a grin appear. Annie continued on by. Mina waited a few seconds before following after. She could feel Millius recovering, and his eyes drilling into her back.

* * *

Mina sat down at her usual table, in her usual place across from Annie. At least, where Annie would've been. The rest of the day had gone by quickly; the real test had lied in the Three Dimensional Gear that admittedly, Mina had a little trouble grasping. What was more, she had found that she couldn't help but think of Millius and with him, Eren. She stared into her bowl.

"'It's because he found out about Jaeger,'" she mumbled to herself. She and Millius had always been close, from the same district and even city block so him being protective was nothing short of the same. It wouldn't have been a surprise if Millius had confronted Jaeger about something. The thing was, Eren had only ever been kind to her.

In fact, Eren had occasionally voiced out his approval of her, claiming that he'd rather have her in his squad if he could choose. He spoke fondly of her, and that was all Mina could really remember Jaeger doing. He usually spent his time with Armin, Mikasa or any of the advanced students really.

"Mina, are you okay?" She jolted upright; Hannah had slipped into the seat, _Annie's_ seat across from her. "I know Annie normally sits here, but I just wanted to make sure that you're okay." Mina offered a listless smile.

"A little thoughtful I guess..." Her brows rose as she focused on Hannah. Franz wasn't with her for once.

"Oh, I thought I'd come to check on you alone. It'd be a little weird if I brought Franz with me _everywhere._" She giggled. "Besides, Nac is being obnoxious again." That managed to elicit a smile from Mina.

"But Nac's always like that. I know that's where Millius gets it from..." Hannah chuckled.

"You sound a bit motherly." Mina smiled awkwardly.

"You...think so?" Heat rushed to Mina's cheeks then. Hannah nodded, her slight smile still in place.

"Still, I just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt you. It looked pretty intense..."

"Haha, you should've seen it! I totally kicked his ass!" Mina's eyes flashed over to Nac then, who's vexatious and sometimes even downright odious tone was finally beginning to bother even her. He reminded her of Jean in a way. Mina had nearly gone to stand when she caught his, Millius's, pale eyes watching her distantly, almost eerily.

She stared back at him.

And he stared at her still. Again, the other trainees comments played with her mind. She narrowed her eyes at him. He returned the gesture for a spare chaste moment before he shrugged himself to his feet, shoving his hands into his pocket. Nac called after him.

"Hey, Millius, where ya' going?"

"Out." His reply was concise and he disappeared behind the mess hall. Nac blinked at where Millius had been standing and he grumbled, catching the darkness that was beginning to settle outside.

"Aw hell. It's time for us to go anyway." He stood to leave, and the other seemed to follow. Mina felt a sharp pinch.

"Yeow!" Hannah bent closer to her.

"That was for everyone." Hannah offered another smile, one that Mina felt as though she couldn't return.

* * *

Hannah had accompanied her all the way back to the cabins before she broke off. Mina had already cleaned up and donned her nightwear. She slipped under her sheets with a yawn. Mina was too tired and too sore to visibly react to Annie's remark.

"Millius must've really roughed you up..." Mina sighed dejectedly in response and it caught Annie's attention. Annie kept her eyes on Mina, who turned her back to her to face the cabin wall. Annie could feel her frown deepen. Before Annie knew it, she was sitting at Mina's side, her hand gingerly and awkwardly rubbing up Mina's side.

"Annie, where'd you go after the warm-up this morning?"

"...I had something important to take care of..."

"Oh..." She was really odd this evening, Annie thought. Mina was almost _incessant_ when she wanted to know something.

"Sitting hunched up like that hides nothing you know." Mina wrapped the sheets tighter around her. "I told you to be careful around him, didn't I?"

"I remember," she muttered weakly. "I actually didn't know you meant he'd try to hurt me...I mean, we're friends... I thought..." Annie felt her body run rigid. Mina's body shook in rhythm and the ubiquitous sniffling was all Annie needed to hear. Annie wasn't any good when it came to relieving others. She never really even cared.

But Mina was different.

Annie was clenching her jaw again. What could she say? What could she ask? She often called reality as she saw it.

"Mina..." _Damn it, _she bit inwardly,"You are friends...And he's...bothered..." She could hear Mina let out a shaky breath to compose herself.

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you..." Mina wiped her eyes as she turned to face her. "During the warm-up drill, I kept hearing the other trainees whisper about things. About Millius." Annie rose a brow. "A lot it was about him knowing about Eren and how 'I haven't noticed'..." Mina swallowed nervously. "I just wanted to ask to see if you hand any idea..."

"Mina," Annie began. "You're not stupid." Mina's eyes widened.

"Of course not," and then she laughed nervously.

"Be honest Mina. You know exactly what those other trainees were talking about." Mina opened her mouth to object, but kept quiet. Fire crept into her cheeks.

"How do I let him down easy...? I don't want him to get anymore hurt than what he has..." Annie's hand suddenly overlapped hers, and Mina almost felt foolish thinking immediately that her hands were as cold as her gaze was.

"Mina," Mina's eyes follow Annies voice until she's looking at her face in its strange entirety: From her messy golden hair thatwas strewn about carelessly to the cooling blue in her eyes. Mina found that the one thing that had stilled her in pure awe was that she had been smiling.

"We'll figure that out tomorrow." Annie's eyes fell with a chuckle.

"Annie? Hey Annie-"

"Mina... You know something? You really make me feel human..." Mina smiled at that.

"If that's your way of saying you're glad we're friends, then same here!" She leaned to Annie for a hug and nearly knocked her over in her enthusiasm. "Annie, I'm so happy we met..."

Mina's voice was light, vapor sifting away into the air. "I'm so glad we're friends..." Annie felt her smile grow just a bit wider, a little bit more true and she returned the hug, no matter how uncharacteristic of her it may have been. It couldn't hurt to allow one friend, could it?

"Me too, Mina. Me too."

* * *

"Forgive me...I'm sorry..." Was all Annie said, was all she could say. If she only would've _known_ that they'd be running into that many titans, that she had been placed with someone like Eren, she would've vouched for her, protected her because if she were honest with herself, Mina had been her _friend._ Had been the only friend she had really allowed herself, and it was her that led to her teaching Eren, that led to her match with Mikasa, that had led to her _wanting to abandon_ this god forsaken mission that was thrown onto her lap.

It didn't feel quite real.

It almost seemed too farfetched to be her, but there was no mistaking the body, even if the face had been bitten in half.

"Twin Tails..." She mused. Zermusky had called her that fondly, and subtly flirtatious; it was one of the blatant reasons that Annie knew how he felt about Mina, and also one of the reasons she knew the body.

Annie couldn't look away; the resemblance was almost uncanny. It was ironic that he had died with her even. She could hear Reiner's words distantly, far too menial and garbled for her to care

Mina was one of the few things that made her feel human and she knew all too well, it would be the skin she would have to shed.


End file.
